


An Exchange for Silk

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange for Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to the mighty efforts of [](http://puffgirl-two.livejournal.com/profile)[**puffgirl_two**](http://puffgirl-two.livejournal.com/), for a fabulous beta. It was appreciated muchly! Also, thanks to [](http://skripka.livejournal.com/profile)[**skripka**](http://skripka.livejournal.com/) and [](http://inalasahl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inalasahl.livejournal.com/)**inalasahl** , for support and nudges. What a great bunch you are!

  
The warm hand slides up the inside of her leg, pushing the sheet up, fingers tickling and brushing. Inara opens her eyes, smiling as Kaylee leans in for a kiss. She draws her in closer, giggling into the kiss as Kaylee struggles not to fall onto the bed with her.

"Mmmm." Kaylee pulls back. She looks at Inara lying there, flushed and sleepy. Her dark hair is curled down around her shoulders and the sheet is slipping down, leaving miles of bare skin in its wake. Kaylee licks her lips.

Inara tilts her head, taking in the changes in Kaylee's appearance since she slipped out of bed a few minutes ago. She notices Kaylee is dressed for work with her hair pulled back and all traces of lipstick from their earlier lovemaking washed away. This won't do. She moves over and pats the now empty space next to her on the bed. "Stay a moment longer?" she asks, an eyebrow arched in invitation.

Kaylee watches as Inara drums her fingers on the mattress, her gaze sweeping along, up Inara's graceful arm to where it meets creamy shoulder and... Kaylee pauses, there's a small pink mark where shoulder and neck meet. A small pink mark put there by her own lips and teeth earlier that morning, when she was out of control and lost in Inara's arms. She shakes her head in disbelief. No one had ever made her come so hard before.

"Kaylee," Inara murmurs. Their eyes meet.

"Zhen qisi ren!" Kaylee gives in. "If Mal gets mad, I'm gonna tell him it was all your fault!"

Inara just smiles. She watches as Kaylee shrugs out of her coveralls quickly. Seeing that she is going to be completely nude in seconds, Inara raises her hand. "Wait."

Kaylee looks up at Inara, her thumbs hooked under the fabric of her panties. "Huh?" she asks.

"I want to finish undressing you." Inara pulls all the blankets and sheets back, revealing her own bare form. "Come here."

Kaylee smirks. She looks down as her thumbs pull down on the elastic. "What?" she asks innocently. "Why would you want to do that?"

Inara mock growls at her. "Get over here now, before I change my mind."

"And miss out on this?" Kaylee slowly turns around, looking back over her shoulder at Inara. She pulls the band out of her hair and bites her lip, her eyes never leaving Inara's for a second. "I don't think so."

But Kaylee can't keep up the tease for long. She sees Inara bite her lip in return, sees Inara's gaze sweep up and down her body, the intensity heating her from across the room. She moves and is in Inara's arms at once, their mouths coming together with as much force as the rest of their bodies; hips meeting hips, legs entwining, breasts pressed up to other breasts, nipples rubbing and teasing.

Inara reaches down, pulling the last barrier between them away from Kaylee's body. The panties fly in an arc across the room. "Hey!" Kaylee protests. "I'm gonna need those."

Inara spanks the now bare behind and nibbles on an earlobe. "You can wear some of mine."

Kaylee gives in. "Okay." She turns her head, capturing Inara's mouth once more, their tongues at one moment soft, then hard and fast. Inara's hands are cradling her bottom now, pulling her closer as the kisses get more urgent. Kaylee pulls back with a moan. "I want to wear the black lacy ones, you know, with the little flower on them?"

Inara laughs and nods. "Whatever you want, darling." She looks at Kaylee and brushes back the hair that's fallen into her eyes. "Anything."

"Anything, huh?" Kaylee asks. "What if I said I wanted the silk ones with the gold threads, hmmm?" she asks as she rubs her thumbs over Inara's nipples, making them hard almost instantly.

Inara gasps. "Those are expensive..." Her protests are cut off as Kaylee bends her head and licks one pert nipple.

"Hmmmm?" Kaylee asks as her mouth sucks gently at it. The vibration makes Inara groan.

"Yes, of course, the silk ones, yes," is all she can manage to say. She is lost in the sensations caused by that wet, hungry mouth and that wicked little tongue. Her hips arch up, they want attention too. "Kaylee..." She packs as much urgency into the name as she can, her hands sweeping up Kaylee's warm back.

When Kaylee shivers at her touch, she makes her move, rolling them so that she is now straddling Kaylee. She laughs in triumph, her eyes taking in Kaylee's heaving breasts and mussed up hair. "You're very distracting, little one!"

Kaylee smiles knowingly, her eyes dark and sultry, looking up from under her lashes. Her hands reach up to Inara's hips, "Shhh," she says, as her hands travel up to Inara's heavy breasts. She sits up slightly, capturing Inara's sweet mouth again, her hunger has only increased. She begins to place little kisses along Inara's jaw and neck, sucking at the delicate skin there.

Then she pushes Inara back onto the pillows. Before a protest can be made, Kaylee scoots down so that she is crouched between Inara's legs, her hands once again sliding up their length. Inara shuts her eyes and opens her legs wider in anticipation, a small moan the only sound she is capable of.

Kaylee's mouth travels up the same path that her hands did, alternating between licks and nibbles, smiling when she gets a noise or a twitch in response.

"Do you remember the first time we did this, Nara?" she asks before blowing gently on Inara's ready pussy.

"Yessss." Inara is clutching the blankets tightly now, her knuckles white, handfuls of fabric her only anchor, all that is keeping her from coming too soon, all that is keeping her from flying off the bed completely.

Now Kaylee's fingers are busy, circling the engorged clit, stroking and petting Inara's thighs while her mouth is busy giving her wet pussy the attention it needs. She knows that Inara is near orgasm by the way the muscles in her legs are tensing, by the keening noise that she doesn't even know she makes. Kaylee stops, giving one final lick before sliding up, face to face with her lover.

They are side by side now, Kaylee closing Inara's eyes with tender kisses. "Remember how excited I was?" she asks, her fingers caressing the nape of Inara's neck. "Remember how you made me yell?"

Inara's eyes open and she smiles at the memory. "Yes, I remember, my sweet." She moves her hand down to touch Kaylee now. Her movements mimicking what had been done to her just moments before. "I remember how beautiful you were when you came. I remember..." She groans as Kaylee starts to touch her again, this time sliding two fingers inside, thumb still circling her clitoris.

She's panting now. "I remember tasting myself on you for the first time..." Her neck arches back, one arm tightly holding Kaylee close, the other frantically trying to get Kaylee to the same point she's at. "Oh, God," she breathes.

Kaylee is humming now, almost more turned on by Inara's reactions to her ministrations than by Inara's touch itself. Her hips move in time with Inara's, they are tangled up in the bedcovers and each other, breath coming hard and fast. She feels the first wave of orgasm start to build up just as Inara starts to shake and tremor beside her, they are now both reduced to purely physical reactions as they come together.

Kaylee recovers first. She leans in for a soft kiss, pushing Inara's passive mouth open with her tongue. "Are you okay?" she asks when she doesn't get any response.

Inara is still trying to get her breath back. "No," she says at last, "I'm not okay at all." She moans as Kaylee moves back, her warm, soft body now out of reach.

Kaylee is puzzled. "Well," she starts, "I know it was kind of rushed, but I thought..."

"Kaylee," Inara says as she reaches across to grasp her hands, "I meant that in the best possible way, sweetheart." She slides over and lays her head on Kaylee's breast. "I think you killed me," she looks up at her lover's face, seeing the realization finally spread over Kaylee's face, "in fact," she adds, "I think I've moved on to the afterlife, for this is surely heaven."

Kaylee laughs as Inara tickles along her side, her eyes bright with affection. "I wondered," she muses with a smile, "how I ended up in bed with an angel..." The rest of her comment is drowned out by the loud banging coming from the shuttle door.

They look at each other in shock. "Tzao gao." Kaylee jumps out of the bed and grabs her coveralls, eyes searching for her lost underwear.

The banging starts again. "Inara?" comes the Captain's voice, "Gorramit! Is Kaylee in there with you?" He sounds frustrated and just a mite pissy. Inara starts to giggle. "Inara?" he bellows again.

"For the love of pete, answer him!" Kaylee hisses at her. She has her hair up again, though she is still naked, panties still nowhere to be found.

Inara eases out of bed slowly, giggles barely in check and crosses over to her bureau. She opens up the top drawer and removes a pair of silk panties, shot through with gold threads. She tosses them at Kaylee, pleased at the smile she gets in return.

Kaylee hurriedly gets dressed as Inara slips on a robe and crosses over to the shuttle door. She steps back a little, eyes wide, when the banging resumes. This time it is Kaylee who giggles. "Gosh, I bet his hand hurts by now. I wonder how long he was out there?" Her eyes widen. "I wonder how much he heard?" she claps her hand over her mouth to stop the shout of laughter welling up inside. She is only partially successful. Inara starts laughing in earnest, her hands holding her stomach, one hand bracing her upright against the wall.

"Oh," she is almost crying, "poor Mal."

Another bang, this time coming from lower on the door. A kick. "Tamade!" he howls in pain. "Damn you women!"

They move closer together, both staring at the door, sure that Mal will somehow break through the steel by sheer will alone. "I ain't goin' out there," Kaylee whispers, "no way."

Inara looks over at the curtain hiding the shuttle's instrumentation. "Let's see if we can get Wash to distract him, you can slip down to the engine room and pretend you've been there all along." She looks over at the door, waiting for the noise to start up again.

"Naw," Kaylee shakes her head, gathering up her courage, "I'm a big girl, I can stand up for myself. I think he's just mad that we haven't invited him to join us," she pulls Inara close, kissing her soundly, whispering against her cheek, "yet."

They move as one to the door, opening it to find a very disgruntled Captain, nursing a very sore foot. "Hey, now..." he starts.

"Hey, Cap'n," Kaylee smiles at him cheerfully. "Let a girl say goodbye, will ya?" This kiss between the two women is mostly for his benefit, Kaylee's hands lost in the folds of Inara's robe, both of them making soft little noises between the louder moans. She pulls away reluctantly, giving Inara one last bright smile, before turning to the dumbfounded man behind her.

Mal just gapes at them.

"Mal?" Inara tries not to laugh in his face. "Would you please try to bring her back in one piece from your supply run?" Her eyes twinkle. "We have plans tonight." She quickly looks over at Kaylee for confirmation, seeing the nod, she continues, "Plans that might include a certain Captain, if he's lucky." She winks.

Mal is speechless as Kaylee looks him up and down, stopping for a long leer at his crotch.

"Come on," she says, "didja really think you could get away with wearing pants that tight without getting propositioned?" She snickers, "Let's go Mr. Snugbreeches, let's not keep Inara waiting longer than we have to." She grabs his hand, pulling him along, Inara's laughter echoing behind them.


End file.
